


Let's keep it a secret (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Laver Cup, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Roger makes a pet of his Austrian rival.





	Let's keep it a secret (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Their conversation is completely fictitional.  
> Good luck to them 2018!!

  
  
  
  
Thank you for watching.


End file.
